


5 SECONDS

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the "5 seconds" Marc Guggenheim talked about regarding the episode 3x18. I think these " 5 seconds" are gonna be Olicity related and I think that Felicity is gonna get badly hurt in this future episode.<br/>Hope you like it.<br/>Excuse me if my English isn't perfect but it's not my spoken language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 SECONDS

“5 SECONDS”

One. The first time he met her.  
He remembered going to Queen Consolidated looking for an IT expert.  
He wasn't sure about going there because he had came back “from the death” since less than a month and everyone he once knew would have wanted to greet him and he wasn't really in the mood to be in that kind of situation.

But it had to be destiny, or fate. The moment he met her, he knew his life changed somehow, he knew this girl would have helped him becoming the hero he was trying to become.

Two. The times he had tried in his head a nice way to ask her out and still, when the words came out of his mouth, he sounded like a babbling teenager with a crush for someone.  
However, he didn't have a crush for someone.  
At that point, he was already in love with Felicity.

Three. Three times he told her he loved her.  
The first time, it was for a ruse, but it was still the truth.  
The second time, he told her backwards and she walked away.  
The third time, he was going to fight Ra's al Ghul. He was leaving her without knowing if he would have seen her again.

Four. Four times she asked him not to give up living a life as Oliver Queen.  
Four times she asked him, in her own way, to live his life and love her.  
Four times she asked him not to give up on them.  
Four times he broke both their hearts.  
Four moments he wishes to go back to and do all over again.

Five. Five seconds. Her heart stopped for five seconds and his entire life fell in front of him. Nothing else to live for. Nothing else but darkness.

Five seconds later and her heart beats again.  
Five seconds to understand what's the life he wants to live.  
A lifetime with her.


End file.
